Conventional embossed multi-ply fibrous structure products having embossment heights of 1000 μm or greater are known in the art. However, such conventional embossed multi-ply fibrous structure products contained bonded, densified embossment sites. Such conventional embossed multi-ply fibrous structure products exhibited product property deficiencies, especially with respect to the wet burst strength. Such conventional embossed multi-ply fibrous structure products exhibited a wet burst strength of 303 g or less. In addition, such conventional embossed multi-ply fibrous structure products suffered from problems associated with the adhesive between the plies moving when embossed prior to achieving acceptable plybond strength. Tensile strengths in such products were also typically lower than acceptable.
Prior art attempts to overcome the prior art's product property deficiencies included applying excess adhesive to the plies of the fibrous structure prior to embossing and then marrying the plies to form a multi-ply fibrous structure product. The adhesive covered greater than 40% of the surface area of the plies. The relatively large amount of adhesive was required to get acceptable plybond strength in the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for an embossed multi-ply fibrous structure product wherein the plies of the multi-ply fibrous structure product were bonded together by an adhesive over less than 40% of the surface area of the plies. Further, there is a need for an embossed multi-ply fibrous structure product that comprises embossments having an embossment height of greater than 1000 μm and a wet burst strength of at least 305 g and/or a plybond strength of at least 4 g/in.